


Norwell (& Other Poems)

by last-time-travel (Panadopolis)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen, Miracle Mask, Poetry, Unwound Future Spoilers, attempt at symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panadopolis/pseuds/last-time-travel
Summary: This is my first attempt at poetry, and was written in part as catharsis and working through some emotions.
Relationships: Randall Ascot & Hershel Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at poetry, and was written in part as catharsis and working through some emotions.

Waterfalls tumble down

like

tears

Stare blankly at the puzzle

Mind feels

empty

Thinking

ruminating

Overcome with

sadness

…

Trembling hands

Work through the lock

Activate and

Silence.

…

Mountains of treasure

Gold coins seep

through

your

hands

Stare dead-eyed at the walls

You’re an intruder

To these

Dead

Halls.

Empty

Halls.

…

See it again

Before your

eyes

Ruminating, ruminating

Pride comes before the

Fall.

…

_Was this worth it, Randall?_


	2. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some melancholic, yet hopeful, poetry inspired by fall colours.
> 
> Note that I haven't played AZ, LBMR, or LMJ, so I apologize for any inconsistencies with the characters or events from those games.

_I._ _Autumn is a time of loss & decay. _

_1_

A small brown leaf

Atop a delicate pink flower

Pale yet vibrant

As the northern sky

Shining light in the darkness

Half-remembered voice on the wind

A gentle whisper

Piercing eyes

Haunted

Older than mankind

Standing tall

Blowing in the breeze

Death awaiting far below

Walk back from the edge.

A flash of crimson

Upon her breast

Sacrifice

All-encompassing blue

Silence

End.

_2_

Shades of amber

Among a patch of berries

Half-remembered eyes

Staring out

From a time of sadness

Buried away, but never forgotten.

See them again

Beyond the mask

Lying in arms

Crimson flowing

Apart in life

Together in death

Part ways once more

Off to parts unknown

Forever alone.

_3_

A flash of orange

Among the trees

On walks to school

To classes

To our home.

Risk opening my heart

Closed off long ago

After the fall

Of a friend

Work up the courage

Want to ask

Share our lives together

But time

slips

away

Forever unwound.

_4_

A small brown leaf

By the bluebells

Across the stream

With squirrels and rabbits for company.

So close, so far

So long, not goodbye

And yet

Just as painful.

_II._ _Autumn is a time of life & renewal. _

_1_

A small brown leaf

Among a bouquet of orange

High overhead

Among the towering branches

Holds out a hand

As it falls

Catches it safely

Remember

A girl long ago

A voice now lost

I cannot

Bear the pain again

Can’t lose her again

No.

I see the girl in front of me

Perhaps reborn

A life renewed

Her life is her own

I will protect and nurture

But also hold back

Let her soar on her own.

_2_

Shades of amber

A curled leaf

Upon your crown.

Double life

Just like him

Rival, enemy

Ally, brother.

You remind me

Of a young man I once knew

With the same fire in his eyes

Orphaned, scorned

Society failed him

Left him a broken wreck

I could not save him 

So I give you the chance he did not have.

Many called him mad

As they call you mad

You think different

Act different

So they think you less

Call you broken

But you’re not broken.

You’re not mad

You’re not less

You’re simply you.

I love you as you are.

Even when separate

I watch over you

Here if you need me.

_3_

A flash of orange

Pumpkins at the grocers

Beside vegetables wrapped up

For the cold

He found you

On a crisp day like this

Not mine to have

But I love you like my own.

I found you again

A bit of her

A girl I once loved.

Time beats again.

_4_

A small brown leaf

Among patches of yellow

Wild, reckless

Fierce, loyal

Smart, strong

Betrayed, lost.

Parted ways long ago

Unable to return to how things were before

Felt unworthy of my trust.

I forgive you

If only you can forgive yourself.

My old friend

I wish to begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the verses are: I. Aurora, Descole, Claire, Luke (post-UF), then II. Flora, Alfendi (plus a bit of Descole & Clive), Kat, Emmy.


End file.
